


Your Scent Intoxicates Me

by Lord_Barbatos_on_Earth



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Barbatos_on_Earth/pseuds/Lord_Barbatos_on_Earth
Summary: akira goes into heat, and akechi is the only alpha nearby
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Shuake - Relationship, akeshu
Kudos: 38





	Your Scent Intoxicates Me

"Futaba's getting antsy..." Sojiro mutters, looking down at his phone. The shop was open later than usual today. As such, Futaba had been sending Sojiro several messages, asking where he was and when he'd be home. "You alright on your own, kid?" He quietly asked, turning to Akira. Akira's heat would be beginning soon, and there was only one other customer in Leblanc. Goro Akechi, an alpha.  
Akira gave a nod. He could feel his heat drawing close already, but he was confident he could make it until Akechi left. He'd close up shop immediately after.  
"Alright. Give me a call if you need anything." Sojiro replied, before heading toward the exit. "And don't forget to turn off the lights." Akira gave another nod, watching as Sojiro left.   
It was just the two of them now.  
Akira was behind the counter, and Akechi sat just on the other side of it, with his freshly made coffee. Akechi took a sip of his drink, before returning to sitting in silence. He was usually so talkative... something seemed off. Akira shook it off, deciding he was just paranoid due to his heat. He focused instead on putting away dishes, begrudgingly turning his back to Akechi.   
His movements began growing imprecise, and he could feel his heat getting worse. It felt like everything was closing in so fast, and he didn't know why. Then he realized it.  
Akechi.  
His scent.  
It had blended with everything else so easily. It seemed to match with the smell of coffee so perfectly. Akechi was in so often that Akira hadn't even noticed it.  
But now that he focused on it, it was clearly there.  
Was it just so strong because of Akira's heat? Or was it possible Akechi happen to also be in a rut? No, surely not. A mate is required for that. Akechi doesn't have one.  
Not that Akira knew, at least.  
"Akira, if I may be so bold..." He jumped a bit upon hearing Akechi speak. He turned to face him once more. "Would you happen to be in heat?" No. God, no, please no.  
This was an absolute worst case scenario. Akira had heard many times of how manipulative, possessive, forceful, and demanding alphas could be. He could feel sweat begin to form on his forehead. He was frozen from fear, unsure, unable to respond. Panic had consumed every part of him. He didn't want this, he didn't want this, he didn't want this.  
"Akira, breathe. It's okay." Akechi reassured, leaning closer to Akira. "I'm not going to do anything to you without permission. I won't even touch you if you don't want." Akira gave a small nod.   
"R-Right..." Part of him still doubted Akechi, but he wanted to feel safe.   
"Apologies for even asking in the first place... it was quite rude of me, wasn't it?" Akira shook his head.  
"No... sorry. My scent must be suffocating..." He muttered, resting his hands on the countertop. Akechi gave a soft snicker.  
"I wouldn't say it's that bad." He replied. "Certainly noticeable, though..." Akira let out a groan, resting his head against the counter. Akechi let out a soft laugh, gently kneading his hands through the tips of Akira's hair.   
"Do you have any suppressants?" Akechi asks.   
"No." Akira replies.  
"A mate?"  
"No." It takes every bit of self control Akechi has to not offer to 'assist' Akira. He could already feel the beginnings of a boner pressing against his pants. Akira's scent was just too good.  
"You seem unprepared..." Akechi muttered.  
"Yeah..." Akira muttered. "Though, why do you care so much?"   
"I used to be with an omega..." Akechi explained. "I know how terrible heats alone can be." Not a lie. Not the whole truth, either.  
"Akechi..." Akira stood up again. "You can quit beating around the bush..." He muttered.  
"Pardon?" Akechi asked. He had a feeling what was being implied, but preferred to play dumb.  
"You're going to ask to... 'help' me, with my heat..." Akira explained, his eyes meeting Akechi's.  
"I..." Akechi tried to think of how to respond, but didn't get the chance.  
"Don't try to deny it. I know how sex addicted alphas are." Akechi let out a small chuckle, shaking his head.  
"You're not wrong..." He muttered. "I will admit it, the thought had crossed my mind. But really, I won't do a thing if you don't want me to." Akira could see fangs as Akechi spoke. Though Akira couldn't see, he was sure Akechi was hard like him, and he was right. Akechi leaned a bit close to Akira, and he shifted away on instinct. "If you want my assistance, you should say something now. If not, it's best I take my leave. I only have so much self control, after all." Akira gave a sigh.  
"I- I don't know..." He muttered. Akechi, gave a nod, sipping his coffee.  
"Very well, then. I'll take my leave." He replied. He downed the rest of his coffee, before standing. Akira hesitated a moment, before grabbing Akechi's wrist.  
"No... no, please... I changed my mind, please... please stay..." He begged. Akechi smiled, stepping close to Akira once more. He grabbed the collar of Akira's shirt, roughly tugging him closer, and pulling him into a kiss. Akira gave in easily, kissing back. Both were equally passionate. Akechi broke the kiss, Akira letting out a small whine in response.   
"Is there somewhere better to do this?" Akechi asked. Akira nodded, wordlessly dragging Akechi upstairs. Akira sat on the edge of his bed, while Akechi began undoing his jacket.  
"Undress." He demanded, glaring at Akira. He had been using so much self control at once, and now it was hanging on a thread.  
Akira easily complied, pulling off his white t-shirt.   
"Have you ever been with an alpha before?" Akechi asked, removing his tie. Akira shook his head. "Have you ever had sex before?" Was his next question. Akira nodded in response to this one.  
"Yeah, with a beta male once. A few months ago." He replied. Akechi nodded. Part of him was quite upset he wouldn't be Akira's first, but it just meant he could be rougher with him.  
Akira finished undressing first, and sat on the edge of his bed, eagerly awaiting Akechi. Akechi watched him closely as he finished undressing, analyzing every bit of him. Akira felt like he was being looked down on. That made his dick twitch.  
Akechi finally finished undressing, walking toward Akira.  
"Do you have a preferred position?" Akechi asked. Akira shook his head. His dick was bigger than Akira had expected, and he couldn't stop staring.  
"Any limits I should know about?" Akira shook his head again.  
"Any fantasies you want fulfilled?" Akira paused for a moment, thinking it over. He gave a small nod.  
"I'd... like to have my hands restrained..." Akira admitted, glancing away. Akechi couldn't help but smile.  
"You have anything I can use for that?" Akira nodded again, handing Akechi a long belt.   
"Perfect." He replied with a smile, taking the belt. "I want you on your stomach." Akira complied, shifting to lay on his stomach. Akechi pulled his hands above his head, securely tying them together. He ran his hands down Akira's sides, and he shivered in response. Akechi smiled to himself. Here he was, his greatest rival, right in front of him. Tied up, horny, and most of all, vulnerable. Akechi could easily kill him here if he wanted.  
He had so much power, and it felt great.  
He licked his own fingers, before slowly inserting one into Akira. He let out a small moan in response. He began fingering him, quickly inserting a second, then a third finger.   
"A-Akechi... please... please, I want you..." Akira muttered.  
"Mm, begging already?" Akechi mused.  
"Yes- yes, yes, please- I want you, I need you, now!" All the begging went straight to Akechi's dick, and he couldn't refuse any longer.  
"Slut." He muttered, removing his fingers. Akira whimpered, but quickly got over it as he felt Akechi's dick against him.  
"This might hurt." Akechi warned.  
"That's okay." Akira replied. Akechi smiled to himself, before pushing himself into Akira. He let out a groan, going deeper until his knot hit against Akira's entrance. Akira let out a high pitched whine, clearly not realizing just how big Akira was. Akechi began slowly rocking, not giving Akira a moment to recover. Akira was letting out loud moans, unable to hold back. Akechi's alpha instincts were taking over, and his thrusts grew more and more rough.  
"A.. Akechi..." Akira struggled to mutter the alpha's name, and was completely ignored. Akechi kept moving at a relentless pace, leaning over Akira.  
"S-So- r-rough..." Akira managed to say through loans.   
"Is it too much?" Akechi asked, close to Akira's ear.  
"N-No- I- ahn- l-like it..." Akira admitted.   
"Freak." Akechi muttered.  
"A-Ah- Akechi, I- I'm g-"  
"What, you're going to cum?" Akechi asked, his voice condescending. "Already? You enjoy being humiliated and insulted that much?" He asked.  
"A-Ah- Akechi- I-I-" With a loud shout, Akira came undone. He arched his back upward, but Akechi quickly pushed him back against the bed. He kept his hand there, applying force. It would certainly leave a bruise. Akira had already cum, his pleasure didn't matter much now- he was just a fucktoy for Akechi at this point. That's how he saw it, at least.  
"Mn- Akira, you're such a slut... you would've fucked any alpha that came across you in heat, wouldn't you have?" Akechi teases, shifting his hands to hold Akira's hips.  
"N-No..." Akira denies.  
"Liar." Akechi quickly responds.  
"R-Really! It's you I want Akechi, y-you're all I've ever wanted!"  
Being wanted. That's all Akechi ever desired for. He'd never admit it, but in any other context, such a comment would likely bring him to tears.  
In this situation, however, it's just going to make him cum.  
Akechi pushed his knot into Akira, before filling him with cum.  
"A-Ah- A-Akechi..." Akechi let go of Akira's hips, not realizing how tightly he'd been holding them. He was sure it'd leave bruises, not to mention the marks from his nails. Akechi waited a moment, before pulling out from Akira.  
"S-Sorry... got a little out of control there..." Akechi muttered, an apology he didn't mean.  
"It's okay. It was... good." Akira admitted, watching closely as Akechi lay next to him.   
"I'm glad." Akechi responded, smiling sweetly. He reached up, carefully releasing Akira's hands. He shifted close to Akechi, holding him. Akechi let out a small laugh. He hugged him back with one hand, using the other to play with Akira's hair.


End file.
